Perfection Already Exists
by sydneysages
Summary: Based on the song, Just the Way You Are. George looks at Hermione and doesn't see the need for her to change: she's perfect just the way she is. For iBook95


_For iBook95_

_Songfic of Just The Way You Are, by Bruno Mars_

_GeorgexHermione_

_I don't own either HP or the rights to the song_

* * *

><p><strong>When I compliment her<br>She won't believe me**

She's the most beautifully perfect girl in this entire universe, the only one who is entirely natural because she doesn't bother with the unnecessary makeup so many girls in Hogwarts wear. She's the only one who doesn't care about whether the clothes she wears make her look fat (they don't) or whether they match, because that's not the type of girl she is.

She's the studious friend of the Weasley clan, the one who cares about her grades, not whether or not she has a boyfriend or _oh my god, he looked at me, he __must__ fancy me_, like every other girl George has come across. She's a refreshing change to him.

Yet she _is_ beautiful, so much more than the aforementioned others who wear so much make up. He wants to go across the Common Room and tell her how brilliant her brown eyes are, how they glimmer when the light catches them or when the light from the fire reflects across her in a strange way. He wants to tell her how her curly brown hair is endearing to her heart shaped face and suits her so much better than straight, blonde hair with no body to it whatsoever. Her hair suits her personality: she's so bright and _capable_ of being so bold, yet she mainly stays hidden in the shadows for fear of being ridiculed for being different.

The desire to compliment her grabs him with a tightening of his chest as he sees the perfection before him, yet she wouldn't believe him. She would think that it is a joke, that Fred or one of the other pranksters of Gryffindor House have put him up to flirting with her. They haven't; it's all him. But why would she realise that, when he hasn't as much as even said a word to her in weeks… besides for when she yells at him and Fred for all their pranks.

**And when you smile,  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<strong>

His world is set on fire when she flashes that perfect smile at him, slightly crooked with the shape of her teeth, but this just being another thing that sets her apart from the crowd. He doesn't care that she has slightly bigger front teeth than normal: it's just what makes her Hermione rather than Katie or Angelina or Romilda… it makes her special.

Everyone is captivated by her smile, be it for all different reasons, but when George looks at her smiling, all he sees is the perfection of her soul for some reason. Fred has commented on perhaps making clone Hermione teeth as a prank but he managed to halt that, not wanting to ridicule the thing that endears him perhaps the most to the girl. How would he _ever_ be able to get with her if he had insulted her to the point where she would hate him forever? He remembers how long the feud she had with Ron lasted; boy that girl can hold a grudge!

**Cause girl you're amazing  
>just the way you are<strong>

He wouldn't change a thing about her. She is just utter _perfection_. To make an edit on her would be not only wrong, it would be sinful to her, the utter model of perfection, as Simon Armitage once said. To change a thing about her would detract from the shining beauty about the girl who cares for _everyone_ and everything, yet it just seems as if she is focused on school. He can see the concern she has for everyone, yet nobody else seems to: they think her interference is because she wants to be controlling (honestly, it is a _little_) when, in fact, it's only because she wants them to do well.

He wants to ask her to go out with him, but why would she? After all, she's perfect and he… he's just the joker in the back of the class, the one who likes to get _laughter_, not praise. He's not _ugly_, but he isn't as pretty as she is, and his utter lack of brains would just irritate her. She wouldn't want to be with someone like him… no, she wants someone brave, fearless, brainy, beautiful…

… and that isn't him.

He's got the first two down pat – after all, running from Filch all these years hasn't exactly been the safest of things – but the latter two… no, he'll never be able to get those down.

She shouldn't change for _anyone_, and he would never want her to change for him, but just so he is for her… he needs to change. He needs to be what she wants as, let's face it, the current George Weasley isn't wanted by Hermione Granger.

Oh yeah, she is perfect… but he needs some work.

* * *

><p><em>iBook95, I hope you liked it!<em>

_Please don't fav without review!_

_Vicky xx_


End file.
